Time's Up
by forever-stained-crimson
Summary: Harry smirked, closing his eyes once again, and breathed in deeply. "Tick tock Potter, he's coming ever closer, soon you won't escape and we'll have so much fun. "James took a hesitant step towards the door. "Tick tock, tick tock." Eyes that were once a beautiful emerald green snapped open, only now they were a startling blood red. "Time's Up."


Green eyes snapped open.

A glance around the room shows that it is barren, nothing filling it except for the figure lying on the single bed.

The door opens with a groan, admitting four figures; three men and a woman.

The man with the black hair and glasses speak.

"Don't move."

Emerald eyes glare up at him, forgetting for a moment that he is at their mercy.

"What part of 'I don't want to see you ever again' do you not understand_ Father?"_

The question is hissed, the young boy putting as much venom as he can into that single sentence.

The man, identified as his father, moves forward as if to strike him only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Don't James," she said gently. "It's what he wants. Just talk to him, like we planned."

Taking a deep breath. James moved forward only to be stopped by a hissed,

"_Don't come near me!" _

"We're you're parents, Harry." the woman, Lily, whispers gently "We just wanted to talk to you."

"So you _kidnap _me?"

"It was for your own good." The man with the long black hair says scornfully, "You wouldn't have agreed to speak to your parents any other way."

Harry gave a sardonic laugh.

"Oh, that is _rich_ coming from you Sirius. I don't understand what you don't get about the fact that _my parents are dead!_"

Another laugh,

"All I see in this room is a bunch of liars and traitors."

The last man in the room, Remus, steps forward in an attempt to calm the situation.

"Now cub-"

"Don't _ever_ call me that again!" Harry interrupted him. "You are _nothing_ to me. I want _nothing_ to do with _any_ of you!"

"Now you don't mean that." Sirius tried to reason. "I know that if you just give us a chance we can work everything out."

"I swear on my very soul that I wan nothing to do with you." The green eyed boy said dryly.

"Listen Harry," Remus tried again. "You have to understand that your parents care for you. We all just wanted what was best for you."

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh. "You _care_ for me? Oh really? Well, I guess that makes everything better then. In fact lest have a group hug!"

"Well it's either us or Him, Harry!" Sirius yelled. "Do you really think He _cared_ for you? Do you want to live the rest of your life working under a _psychotic mass murderer?!"_

He was given a cold look before Harry replied, "What I do with my life is not any of your concern." He looked around the room. "In fact why don't you just do me a favor and just _Fuck Off!?" _

Harry gave them all a cold look but was surprised when Sirius reared back and backhanded him. There was a sudden silence until Sirius tried to apologize.

"H-Harry I'm sorry…I didn't mean it."

"I tried being nice you know." Harry's tone was flat. With a flick of his wrist he was free and Sirius and Remus were sent flying while Lily and James looked on in horror.

"They'll wake in a couple of hours." Harry said flippantly.

James stood, wand in hand, and pointed it at Harry. "You're not my son."

"You're right." Harry replied. "Your son ceased to exist the night you left him to die."

Lily looked up from where she was standing, tears in her eyes.

"You have to understand, Harry. It was war and we-"

"War?" Harry cut her off. "You don't understand the meaning of _war_. My lord will show you the true meaning of war."

Harry moved around the bed and stood before them, an odd tilt to his lips and a swirl of something dark in his eyes. "He's quite enchanting don't you think?"

"B-But you cant!" James stuttered. "We checked! You don't have his mark!"

Harry laughed.

"Oh he wouldn't _dare_ to mark _me. _I'm not some random wizard off the street. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior. Do you_ really _think he would take the chance of marking me?"

"No." shaking his head, James took a staggering step back. He couldn't believe what was being said.

"Yesss." He hissed taking delight as the two stepped back as he moved forward. "A side must be chosen and I would rather damn myself then _ever_associate with the likes of you."

"Harry please…" Lily begged.

"You're good at it you know. I wonder how you would sound under the Cruciatus Curse." Harry tilted his head to the side, staring at Lily as she gasped.

"You beg so prettily. My Lord would have fun with you." A curse flew at him, dodging out of the way Harry laughed, "Is that all you got Potter?"

James scowled and fired another curse but missed as Harry dodged and took refuge behind Remus.

"Get away from him!"

Harry wound his arms around the werewolf's waist, chin on the man's shoulder. "Tell me Potter, how does it feel to know you're the cause of me defecting to the other side?"

James snarled, "You made your own choices!"

"Exactly. Just like you made the choice to be the pupped of a manipulative old man and sacrifice your only child to a madman because of some prophecy."

"Sacrifices had to be made, Harry." James stated as he had many a time over the years.

"Sacrifices?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "The only _sacrifices_ you should have made were giving up your comfortable lives in order to raise your child. For your sake be lucky I can forgive even if I cant forget."

He glanced around, "You shouldn't have brought me here you know, now I know where you live and I have no doubt that My Master should be arriving here soon."

"This house is under every protection charm there is. There is no way He is getting in here."

"Oh James," Harry heaved a sigh, "When will you learn. You can't escape your fate. You and your wife are living on borrowed time, time that is shrinking as we speak. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock."

Harry let out a laugh that was sounded more deranged than humorous. Using the body of his former professor Harry swayed his hips and the werewolf followed along in a mock sort of dance, "Tick tock itty bitty Potter, tick tock goes the clock of your time."

Wide-eyed James kept his wand firmly on his… his… son? "You're mad!"

"Madder than the hatter." Muffling a giggle on the fabric of Remus's robe Harry called out, "Voldemort oh Voldemort where art thou?"

"James," Lily called from where she stood across the room. "I don't like this. Maybe we should leave."

"The fun isn't over my sweet Lily." Harry hissed at her and she paled, "The fun has but barely begun, My Master should be here soon. The games we could play – the fun as your body convulses and the screams of music, such lovely games we shall play."

"Lets _go_ James." Not being able to handle it anymore, she levitated Sirius' body towards the door.

Harry took a step forward and Remus did so as well, another and another, the Potter's moving further back.

"He shouldn't be long…I can feel him you know. The scar pulses the closer he is and he whispers sweet nothings into my mind…" Harry trailed off as he closed his eyes and took on a dreamy expression.

"James!" Lily called out as she levitated Sirius closer to the door. "Let's go!"

"We can't leave Remus!"

"Do you want to play?" Harry's eyes snapped open. "Letsss play."

James still seemed hesitant to leave. He couldn't trust the _creature_ in front of him with the life of one of his best friends.

Harry smirked, closing his eyes once again, and breathed in deeply. "Tick tock Potter, he's coming ever closer, soon you won't escape and we'll have so much fun."

James took a hesitant step towards the door.

"Tick tock, tick tock."

Eyes that were once a beautiful emerald green snapped open, only now they were a startling blood red.

"_**Time's Up**_."


End file.
